Going Home?
by yellowlightning
Summary: Two Rangers decide whether or not in going home to Angel Grove . . . it's only a romance if you want it to be . . .
1. Sunset Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Timeline: Jason never left the Peace Conference, but Zack did.  
  
A/N: For those who are reading my story You Never Knew . . . don't worry I'm still working on that, I just happened to run across this odd work of mines.  
  
Going Home???  
  
The sun began to set over the horizon. The sky darkened and the cool night breeze made its way pass the trees. The scenery was beautiful and the place was as peaceful as watching waves crash onto the sandy beaches back at Angel Grove. Trini didn't know what she would miss more the mountain sunset at Switzerland or the sunset back home on the beach that she's been missing since the day she left Angel Grove. Sighing Trini hugged her legs as she continued to look out into the horizon.  
  
"Hey, why so sad?" a voice behind replied as a handsome guy approach her. Trini turned around as Jason stopped right behind her.  
  
She smiled, "Hi Jase."  
  
"Hi you're self" Jason smiled back as he looked down at her. She motioned to Jason to join her on the soft patch of grass. He accepted her offer by sitting down right beside her. "Why aren't you at the dance?"  
  
"Why aren't you?" questioned Trini as she glanced at her long time friend.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders relaxing a bit. "I was until I couldn't find the beautiful Asian I had my eye set on for tonight" Jason slyly said as he gave her a smile. Trini blushed as she turned away as she returned her attention back to the sunset that was occurring right before them. "So tell me, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Just thinking," sighed Trini as she leaned her head against Jason's board shoulder.  
  
Jason glanced at Trini reading her mind. "We're leaving for Angel Grove tomorrow. It's what you've been waiting for, for the past year. It's what we've both been waiting for. So why aren't you jumping for joy?"  
  
"Everyday since I was here whenever I could I would watch the sunset in this very spot. Back home I use to watch the sunset on the beach, I wonder if what I see here and what I remember be the same" Trini replied partially answering Jason's question.  
  
Jason remained silent for a while before replying. "You're scared that you've changed too much over here. That what Kimberly and the others remember of you is the complete opposite of what you've become," Jason said, chancing his theory. Trini didn't move or respond at all, she just continued starring out at the sunset that was about done. "Trust me you haven't changed that much, you're still the same old Trini. So am I right?"  
  
"You know you are," Trini said with a small smile. "But it's not just that."  
  
"So what else is there?" asked Jason with a sincere voice.  
  
Trini paused before answering, "I'm scared that I'm not the only thing that changed. That the lives that we lived in Angel Grave with our friends aren't going to be the same lives we're going to return to. We started a new life here, but when we left our friends just had to continue theirs."  
  
Jason sat there in silence, he never thought of that. He always figured that life would pick off where he left it. As he took in what Trini had just said he started getting rapid thoughts. She was right, they weren't Power Rangers anymore and that was a big thing because when they return their friends would still be. He didn't really have to worry about his friendship with Tommy because he knew that Tommy hadn't grown too close with the other guys, but he did start to worry about Trini and her friendship with Kimberly. Since they left Aisha was only able to be there for the team for a couple of months and was replaced with a girl by the name of Katherine who seem to have the same interests with Kimberly.  
  
"Maybe Zack had the right idea," sighed Trini breaking Jason's train of thought.  
  
"What? You mean leaving six months into the Peace Conference?" questioned Jason as he looked at Trini.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know. I mean he wasn't the only one who was home sick," challenged Trini who was letting her thoughts get to her. "And it so happens to be the same time period where the guys were struggling the most with Zedd and Rita. It was the perfect one way ticket home."  
  
"You mean the perfect excuse? Zack saw a reason he could use to go home without revealing the fact that he was home sick," Jason fought not only against Trini but himself as well.  
  
"We all saw it. So why didn't we take it?" questioned Trini who had no idea why she was having this conversation with Jason because it wasn't like they could go back in the past and change what they did. "I mean if not for us being home sick, but our friends were in trouble."  
  
"Zedd and Rita could have used us to get to the others . . . There was nothing we could do, we weren't power rangers anymore" argued Jason who seemed to be losing the fight.  
  
"I know, but I always think that there could have been something we could have done to help them. We could have been there to at least have to comfort, listen, or lean on. They fought a hard fight for three long months," replied Trini as her voice weakened; she didn't feel as angry with herself as she did a few minutes ago. "And we did nothing, but stay here while our friends were out there risking their lives to save the world."  
  
"Trini, listen to me. What's done is done. We can't go back in time and get a second chance. So we just have to learn to just let it go and move on. We stayed maybe because we couldn't live there and not be a Power Ranger, so Zack was lucky and Adam left a month after Zack went home. Maybe it was because we wanted to finish what we came here to do and we accomplished that. We're going home tomorrow so let's go to the dance and make the best of our last day at this Peace Conference, okay?" Jason suggested as he looked at Trini. What he said was true and he began accepting it himself.  
  
Trini looked at Jason and smiled. He was right. "Okay." Jason stood up, holding out his hand. His communicator was still on his wrist and so was hers they never really had the heart to take it off, occasionally using it to communicate with the others or each other. Trini placed her hand in Jason's, with a smile. "Thanks Jase."  
  
"Your welcome" he replied as he offered his arm. Trini let out a small laugh as she took up on his offer. 


	2. Dancing Words

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Going Home???  
  
The dance was held in the auditorium and it was decorated with what they represented. Their schools name and mascot that they represented was found under the country's flag that was neatly hung on the walls. The auditorium was filled with music, as people danced, talked, or ate. Jason stood by the banner of his school's name, Angel Grove High. Jason wore a simple black suit. His tie was yellow, because he knew Trini would be wearing her color and he was to escort whom he attended the Peace Conference with.  
  
Jason scanned the room for Trini. She went back to her room to change. He spotted her entering the room. Like predicted Trini was wearing a yellow dress that was cut above her knees and her spaghetti straps were crossed in the back. He smiled seeing a red charm bracelet on her wrist. Trini scanned the room for her escort and her eyes locked with Jason as she gave him a sweet smile. The two started walking toward one another. As Jason drew closer he bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Excuse me," replied Jason as he stepped back realizing it was one of the girls, he had met in the beginning of the year.  
  
"It's okay," Emily said as she stepped back as well. Looking up she realized it was Jason. "Jason!"  
  
"Hey Emily" smiled Jason as he quickly glanced up at Trini who gave him a smile along with a look. Just than the music started to slow and the song 'Eyes On Me' started to play.  
  
"What you say we dance?" smiled Emily as she checked Jason out.  
  
Jason hesitated as he looked at Trini who gazed around the room he smiled. "Love to, but actually I promised someone else they'll have the first dance," answered Jason as he looked back down at Emily.  
  
"That's okay. I'll see you later Jason" Emily said as she started scanning the room for another dance partner.  
  
"Okay, bye Emily" Jason replied as he made his way to Trini.  
  
Trini stood in the back, her eyes gazing at all of the flags and banners. Jason quietly approached her and she made no sign of her acknowledging his presence. He lightly tapped her shoulder and Trini slowly turned around seeing Jason with his hand out for her. She smiled as she looked at Jason.  
  
"May I have this dance?" asked Jason as he stood very still.  
  
Trini smiled, "Of course you may." She took Jason's hand and he led her out on the dance floor. He gently placed his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I saw you talking to Emily," Trini spoke up.  
  
"Oh yeah?" smirked Jason, wondering where Trini was going to take the conversation.  
  
"So, what did she say?" Trini asked, curiously.  
  
Jason let out a small laugh at Trini's eagerness to know. "Well she asked me to dance."  
  
"And you said no!" replied Trini as she leaned back, looking at Jason who nodded his head. "But, you had your eye on her since the first day of the Peace Conference."  
  
"Well, yeah" agreed Jason as Trini continue to stare at him. "But, I did make a promise to close and may I add a very pretty friend that she has all of my first dances."  
  
Trini blushed as she smiled, "Thanks Jase, that was very sweet."  
  
"Your welcome, besides I never break any of my promises especially if its been going on since we were kids" reassured Jason with a smile. Trini smiled as she rested her head on Jason's chest.  
  
"We had some good times here, didn't we?" replied Trini as they continued to dance.  
  
"Yeah we did," sighed Jason as he remembered all the things they did over the past year. He always considered Trini a really close friend, but he didn't think they could get any closer until this past year happened.  
  
"You've been a great friend," thanked Trini as hugged Jason. "I'm serious. You've been there a lot this past year. Especially with the nightmares and the emotionally times where I got really home sick."  
  
"Yeah, who could forget those midnight knocks and phones calls? But, I'm glad I could bring you some comfort" smiled Jason as he remembered the times Trini would call him in the middle of the night because of a dream and he would rush on over to her room and spend the night there or she would end up at his door in her pajamas and tears in her eyes where she was always welcomed with a hug and a bed to sleep on for the night. "Besides you did do your share."  
  
"What? With the hour walks through the park and the daily practice of martial arts? The walks are understandable, I guess, but the practices? I couldn't give you a better fight than one of Zedd and Rita's monsters," joked Trini, she knew she could take on Jason pretty well.  
  
"Oh yeah and that's why you kicked my butt half the time, right?" laughed Jason, he always enjoyed Trini's company whether it was for to study, kick it with, or to have someone be there.  
  
The two danced the night away remembering all of the things they have done the past year. They laughed at the stupid things that Zack did while he was with them and at the foolish mistakes the two of them happened to make. Remembering very emotionally and break down states the two respected one another with silence until the subject changed. They took what they learned in and out of the Peace Conference and through it back at one another. Talked about the friends they have made and the places they found to be pleasing. Their words danced around, never realizing how much fun they had and how much they would miss their one-year home. 


	3. Two Homes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
A/N: If you want me to continue . . . review because it could end right here.  
  
Going Home???  
  
The morning air was cool and peaceful. The birds were up and singing as they flew through the air. Trini sat at her spot, but this time facing another direction, waiting for the sun to rise. The grass was wet with its morning dew, but Trini didn't seem to notice. Jason soon joined her, not being a surprise to her. His company brought her much comfort that she didn't think she really needed.  
  
"The last sunrise in Switzerland," sighed Trini as the sun began to appear over the horizon. If it had been another day there the two of them would have been running. "I'm going to really miss it here."  
  
"Me too" agreed Jason as the two set in silence for a few seconds.  
  
"We've been wanting to go home since day one, who would have thought we would be missing the very thing that was keeping us from one thing that we wanted the most?" questioned Trini as she glanced at Jason. Jason only shrugged his shoulders. It was weird the whole time they were there all they could think about was going home and now that the day has come they were starting to feel like this was their home.  
  
"It's not to late. We can always stay back and go home when we want to; I mean the Peace Conference is welcoming us for as long as we wish. Besides no one knows we're planning on going home so they wouldn't care if we showed up or not," suggested Jason who couldn't believe what just left his mouth. He was thinking so much about the past year and the good time he had with Trini, he didn't know what he was saying.  
  
Trini gave Jason an uneasy look, "Are you serious?" What would she do if he were serious? It was such a safe life to live, a safe and happy one. Going back home seemed like an arrow in the dark. She was risking everything to return to a happier life that might not be the same.  
  
"Ye-I mean no" Jason stuttered as he shook his head. "We had a great year here and obviously we're having doubts about going back to Angel Grove since we've somehow made another home and a life that we're happily living and the life that we're returning to is something that we don't know will ever be the same." Jason paused making what he said was what he wanted as well. "Trini, we need to go home."  
  
"I know" nodded Trini as she leaned her head against Jason's shoulder gazing back out into the horizon just in time to see the sun finish rising. "Let's go home, Jase." 


End file.
